


Testing the Waters

by Aryagraceling



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, and just a little pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi’s eyes slip shut as thunder rolls, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. There’s a bit of hesitation in his voice when he asks, “Is that why you’ve been coming home with me?”“Yes.” Time stands still as the word sinks in, and she realizes Kakashi’s halfway to angry before whispering, “And no.”“And...no?”She shrugs, digging her nails into her arm as she looks purposefully away. “I don’t mind the company,” she admits.“Well…” Sakura shudders as Kakashi’s fingers rub softly over her shoulder before moving to cup her neck, then her jaw as he steps into her space. “Maybe the company doesn’t mind you either.”





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> It's a tumblr prompt that ran away from me. Hot, rich Kakashi and assistant Sakura. Don't look too closely heh

Hatake Kakashi is an impossible man. Sakura sits on the poolside chair in the dying light, pretending to scroll through her phone as she keeps careful track of his movement in the water. He pauses, dips his head and nearly catches her staring when he glances over, but then he’s off again, cutting through the cool blue with the grace of a creature not of this world.

He looks it, too, just a little too perfect to be human. His skin, luminous in the twilight, captivates her. She’d like nothing more than to sit at his side for hours, mapping every inch with fingers, lips, whatever he’d like her to use. His muscles would bunch as they are now, his voice thrum from his throat in the dangerous tone he uses while negotiating.

_ You could hop in with me,  _ he’d suggested, and she’d nearly said yes before realizing that  _ swimming  _ with Kakashi meant being nearly naked around Kakashi, and that’s a temptation she can’t afford right now.

She continues scrolling idly as he travels back and forth, back and forth.  _ Mesmerizing.  _ Scars and silver swirl together as the rooftop lights turn on, the water sparkling in the last vestiges of sunset. The chair below her creaks as she presses her legs together and shifts slightly away, hoping he doesn’t notice the way she can’t help but sneak another look at him.

He does.

“Ready to leave already?” he asks when he swims to the side. “Had enough of me already?”

“I’ve had enough of you since you dropped an ice cube down my shirt at lunch today,” she says, waving him away while trying to stifle a blush. It had been more welcome than not, dripping down her back to cool the heat that not even Kakashi’s freezing office could dispel. It was  _ his  _ fault, and she supposed it was fitting that  _ he  _ be the one to relieve her.

“Maa, I apologized.” He reaches across the tile and barely misses tapping her feet as she tucks them up. “Besides, you didn’t seem to mind too badly. Even if you  _ were  _ wet for a while.”

It’s not as if she’s  _ stopped,  _ but she’s not about to admit it. His sinuous movements as he hauls himself up don’t help, imprinting on her mind a sight she knows will be useful in her bed later tonight. She shouldn’t, no…

But Kakashi’s call is too powerful to resist.

He grins at her as she hands him his towel. “Big plans tonight, Sakura?”

“Going home for dinner, then a run,” she lies. “Never anything special.”

“I’d put money on the fact you look better in jogging clothes than those suits you wear,” he says as he towels his hair. “You should lighten up, be a little more casual.”

“I wear skirts on occasion,” she says, absolutely  _ not  _ looking at the way his neck cords when he gulps down half a water bottle. “That’s close enough.”

His gaze burns as it roves over her. “Well,” he murmurs,  _ “I  _ think it’d be nice to see you let loose, even if it’s just a bit.”

“I bet you do,” she says. “Uh--” She leans just the slightest bit forward when he does, nearly catches his chest with her nose before he’s pushing the towel back into her hands. “Yeah. Well. You’re done,” she says, stepping back, “so I’ll be going…” Holding the towel to her chest, she awkwardly thumbs toward the entrance. “There.”

“Sure I can’t convince you to stay and eat up here with me? Konoha’s beautiful at night.” Kakashi’s eyes all but pin her to the railing as he tugs on an old, ratty tee. “I could have Chouza make something special.”

“Just fuck me” is what desperately wants to come out, but Sakura settles for another firm denial and a step toward the door. “I’ll see you Monday, Mr. Hatake. Have a pleasant weekend.”

She  _ feels  _ more than sees or hears the sigh of Kakashi’s hopes being dashed as she strides into his apartment. It was stupid, agreeing to begin coming home with him for extra hours. “Extra hours” turned out to be largely keeping him company as he went about his home life, but she needed money, and he needed  _ someone.  _

It’s well and truly unfortunate she can’t be that someone all the time.

She dumps the towel in the hamper and grabs her bag before retreating to the hall, tapping her foot as she waits impatiently for the elevator. Her thighs are uncomfortably damp, and she wants nothing more than to get home and be rid of the offending scrap of fabric between her legs. It’s distracting, disarming,  _ disgusting,  _ really, how wet he can get her with just a few words. She’s positive that if he really wanted to, if he really worked at it, he could get her to come from his voice and the lightest of touches.

Her head thumps against the wall as she shuffles her feet in a petulant dance she hopes he never witnesses. “Fuck,” she whines, drawing out the simple syllable. “Why couldn’t you be ugly and cruel?”

She can picture the smirk on his face if she’d actually asked him. Perfect pink lips twisted up, the mark on his chin just  _ begging  _ to be kissed… “No,” she groans. “Wait until you get home, at least, jeez.”

At home, she doesn’t have to look at soaring glass and steel and think of how her ass would feel pressed up against his penthouse window.

She nods to the doorman on her way out, letting the sounds of the city wash over her as she steps onto the sidewalk. If Kakashi had anything to say about it, she’d be taking a private car to and from work, but he  _ doesn’t  _ have a thing to say about it, because she hasn’t told him her car broke down and she can’t afford to fix it yet.

The percussive beat of her heels on the concrete carries her from uptown to nearly out of town until finally, her key meets the lock and she stumbles inside. Her legs ache and she tosses her shoes aside, pulling the tie from her hair and shaking it loose around her face like she’d longed to do on Kakashi’s roof.

_ Lighten up, let go, Sakura… _

Her back slides against the wall as she slumps, dutifully keeping her fingers away from where she wants Kakashi buried. She swears her simple supper has never taken so long to prepare, and even getting ready for bed is a chore as she considers how Kakashi would look standing next to her at the vanity. 

“Oh, come on, it’s not enough to just imagine sex now? He’s got to be here with you?” She snorts in derision as she ties her hair back up. “Come on, Haruno, keep it in your pants.”

Except she knows she won’t because that’s not what her routine has become. Get up, go to work, pine like a child, then come home and do something about the lust that courses through her all day. Sometimes she’s able to take it slow and imagine Kakashi spreading her, fingers pumping in and out as he suckles on her clit. Others, she takes it quick as she imagines being bent over the beautiful desk he hides behind all day.

Tonight, she’s  _ desperate. _

Tonight, she doesn’t bother laying out a vibrator and putting her pillows just so. She turns out the light, tosses her phone on the bed, and strips before the nagging doubt of  _ shouldn’t  _ sets in. There’s no hesitation as she lays down and opens the phone to scroll through her pictures for one specific piece.

_ An accident,  _ he’d texted a few minutes after she’d received it weeks ago.  _ Please delete that and forget it happened. _

She wasn’t stupid enough to throw away a perfectly good picture of him, especially not one that showed as much as it did. It wasn’t even distasteful, simply a picture of him lying shirtless in his bed in a pair of old sweatpants. She’s not sure who it was meant for--her questions were never answered--but sometimes, especially recently, she wonders if it hadn’t been a stupid decision meant for her in the first place.

When she finds it, buried in an otherwise unrelated album her entire body throbs. For someone who spends much of his day at a desk, Kakashi is cut. Lean. He’s covered in scars from a past he refuses to tell her about, and somehow that map lends itself to an even prettier picture than his hand resting over the bulge in his pants.

Not that she’d complain about that, or the flushed head of his cock peeking from the waistband.

Sakura moans softly as she circles her clit with two fingers. She’s all but dripping already, and cants her hips to bare herself further. The vision of Kakashi’s body carving through the water, his panting as he pulled himself onto the deck, the heat of his gaze...everything about today only serves to make her breath quicken along with her fingers. Tonight, it’s not about thinking how he’d mesh with her.

It’s about her, coming over and over until she’s either satisfied or too fucked out to care.

Her first orgasm leaves her breathless and with Kakashi’s name sinful upon her lips.

Her second has her toes curling in the blankets and a hand fisting in her ponytail, pretending it’s Kakashi pulling her head back and telling her she’s a good girl.

Her third is wrought to the consideration that maybe, just maybe, Kakashi’s been bringing her home for something more than friendship. She flutters around her fingers as she rolls from side to side, finally burying her face in her pillow as she all but sobs for him. The clock says it’s almost midnight, but her finger hovers over the phone button before she drops the device and recoils. 

She  _ can’t,  _ no matter how strong the urge to call him and confess is. 

No matter how many times she sits by him, waiting and wanting, she cannot tell him she wants him for more than a supervisor. She can’t tell him she just wants  _ him.  _ Instead, she’ll go about in the same dance they always dance, because it’s not her job to be his woman. It’s her job to be his assistant. They’ll drink their coffee as she tells him what to do, he’ll ask her to keep him company, she’ll acquiesce, and the cycle will repeat until one or both grows tired.

Sakura wonders when that day will be, but for now, accepts the reality they’ve created for each other.

**

In the hours after Sakura leaves, Kakashi reclines on the couch with an arm over his face and something senseless on the tv. His phone sits on the countertop because if it’s out of sight, he won’t waste the hours before bed trying to keep his fingers away from sending “please come back.” It’s not that he’s  _ lacking  _ companionship, no. He could have nearly anyone in the city in his apartment with just a simple call or text, but that life is lonely.

It’s hard to find someone to share your life with when so many people are after their five minutes in the spotlight or worse, your money. He supposes it’s not the worst problem to have, but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating. He’s settled for a long time, uncomplaining and even laughing at the press when they ask him when’s his next girlfriend going to show up.

He hadn’t expected an opportunity to all but drop in his lap.

Keeping up appearances, managing his exposure and maintaining his schedule--it wasn’t any wonder he’d ended up needing someone to help him.  _ I can handle it,  _ he’d insisted, until one day he couldn’t, and a woman pretty in pink strode into his office and his heart. She’s become the one he looks forward to seeing in the mornings, even if it’s in the confines of his office instead of his bed.

He tips his head over the back of the couch when the phone vibrates. He swore he wouldn’t, but on the off chance it’s her…

Vaulting over the arm, he nearly crashes to the tile and is sorely disappointed when it’s Genma’s name flashing on the screen. “What do you want?” he answers sourly.

_ “A nicer greeting would be a good start,”  _ Genma snorts, and Kakashi’s chest deflates in a sigh.

“Sorry.”

_“You’re in a mood. Fancy a drink?”__  
_ “Shouldn’t. Why are you calling me at--” he glances at the clock-- “nearly eleven?”

_ “Ino’s looking to go out and wants to know if you’re coming.” _

Kakashi sinks back onto the couch, tossing his legs over the back as he sprawls. “Weekend hours tomorrow. Call me next Friday and I might have a different answer for you, all right?”  
_“Not even if Ino calls...Sakura?”_

“Gen,” he groans.

_ “You’ve got to hit it at some point, Kakashi, come on. Live a little.” _

“Good night, Genma.”

_ “Hey, wait, w--” _

Plastic hits leather with a dull thud as Kakashi hangs up and tosses the phone aside. Figures that today of all days, when he’d tried and failed to get her to stay, that Genma would invite her out with them. He also figures it’ll be better to go to bed sooner rather than later, if only so he can just pass out and hope he doesn’t dream of her.

The motions of preparing for bed fly by, and all too soon he’s laying down and staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He finds his mind wandering, as it so often does, to what it would be like if Sakura were laying next to him. Perhaps it’d be easier to fall asleep with the delicate scent of her perfume in his nose, the warmth of her fingers laced with it.

It would  _ definitely  _ be easier after he’d fucked her into the mattress.

“No, no,” he mumbles, shaking his head. What are you, fifteen again?” He presses his palms to his eyes and tents his knees under the blanket. You’re acting like you’re straight out of a romance novel. Get a grip.”

He  _ is  _ a bit of a loaded recluse she  _ is  _ his hot assistant, but she is  _ not  _ falling all over him like the women in any of Jiraiya’s books. None of his books could’ve prepared him for the frustration of knowing exactly who he wants and bring in close proximity to her all the time, but never being able to grow past the occasional ‘accidental’ brush of his hand.

Seconds flow effortlessly into minutes as he continues to lay there, stewing. Several attempts to count sheep are made but they all end in his thinking about how soft they would be, which in turn leads to his thinking about how soft  _ Sakura  _ would be, and by the time 1 AM hits he’s ready to scream. 

He growls softly as he slips a hand under the elastic of his underwear to cup himself.  _ There’s worse ways to get to sleep,  _ he tries to rationalize.  _ You could be drinking. Or  _ actually  _ fucking her. _

His hips twitch up of their own accord at the thought, and he doesn’t bother pushing the image of her writhing below him out of his mind. Instead he digs into it, gives himself up to the desire in his veins as he thrusts into his hand with a whimper.

Sakura below him, Sakura above him, even Sakura  _ inside  _ him would be welcome. Desperately, he shoves the fabric away from his hips as his hand moves faster. His room fills with the sound of ragged breathing as heat zips through his limbs, searing through flesh and bone to brand on his very soul before it spills out of him and onto his stomach.

He doesn’t want to get up, legs boneless before the realization of what he’s done sets in. Stumbling, he makes his way to the bathroom to wash himself before staring at his flushed face in the mirror. “Well,” he mumbles, ducking his head in shame. “So much for keeping that particular fantasy under wraps.”

**

Monday brings rain and frustration as Sakura sits, soaked, in Kakashi’s office. She has to actively stop her teeth from clicking together because though the outside is warm, he still keeps his office what seems to be well below freezing. When Kakashi picks up on it, he frowns.

“You’re cold,” he says, shrugging off his suit jacket. “Here.” He walks around the desk to tuck it around her shoulders, and she cringes just slightly. “No need for that, it’s just a coat.”

“I must look like shit,” she says. “Should’ve taken the b-ahh, umbrella.”

“Not sure why you parked outside the garage,” Kakashi says, confused. “It’s been storming all morning.”

“Lapse in judgement?”

He narrows his eyes suspiciously, but decides not to press. It’s a while before he’s got meetings set up and he seems content to settle back in his chair and attempt the odd glance over at her. She chooses not to react, because with his scent and warmth surrounding her, she knows she would be able to do nothing except accept what he offers her. 

Meetings begin, and Sakura mourns when he takes the coat back. It’s boring, as per usual, but she has to keep herself from asking him if he’ll let her come over tonight again. When they break for lunch, he sits behind his desk and taps his pen before taking a deep breath. “Sakura?”

“Yes, Mr. Hatake?”  
“Something to say?”

“Nothing,” she says, paling as she ducks her head. “Sorry. Distracted.” She waves her hand, and he crooks his finger to call her over to him. His eyes dip from her face to her collarbones before he blinks rapidly and shakes his head. “Sir?”

“You look miserable,” he says. “Why don’t you take a half day? I think I can handle myself for a few hours.”

She feels her heart squeeze and looks out the window at the still-falling rain to hide the way her face falls. “It’s still raining. I’d rather stay.”

“Any reason?”

Her eyes are wide as they snap to his. “N-no?”  
“I don’t believe you,” he says softly, and it sounds _dangerous _as he gets up and stands beside her with hands clasped behind his back. “You don’t do anything for no reason. I’d like to think we know each other a little better than that.”

“I would just...rather stay.”  _ I’d rather not walk back in the rain, really.  _ Her cheeks redden when he looks over at her, prompting an explanation that comes out before she can stop it. “I need the money.”

“Well that’s no problem. You do an excellent job. I’d have no problem giving you a raise or advance,” he says. “Whatever you need, just name it.” Sakura  _ hates  _ the way he says it, but it’s not a problem with him  _ offering.  _ It’s her own pride getting in the way. “Come here.” When she does, he turns to her and tucks his bottom lip nervously between his teeth when she leans closer. “What do you need the money for, Sakura?”

Her jaw works as she fights the question, but with him looming over her, she gives in rather quickly. “My car broke down weeks ago. I’ve been helping my family with their bills, so I don’t have extra to go to my own.”

Kakashi’s eyes slip shut as thunder rolls, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. There’s a bit of hesitation in his voice when he asks, “Is that why you’ve been coming home with me?”  
“Yes.” Time stands still as the word sinks in, and she realizes Kakashi’s halfway to angry before whispering, “And no.”

“And...no?”

She shrugs, digging her nails into her arm as she looks purposefully away. “I don’t mind the company,” she admits.

“Well…” Sakura shudders as Kakashi’s fingers rub softly over her shoulder before moving to cup her neck, then her jaw as he steps into her space. “Maybe the company doesn’t mind you either.”

**

Kakashi struggles to keep his breathing even as Sakura leans into his palm. Her head tips to the side, and it’s the prettiest picture he’s seen as she nearly nuzzles into him. “That’s good, I suppose,” she breathes.

“The company always wants you to stay a little longer, if he’s being honest.” There’s almost no space between them now, Kakashi’s body pressed against hers as he guides her head up to look at him. “I could clear my schedule for the rest of the day.”

“You shouldn’t,” Sakura says. “Not for me.”

Kakashi chuckles darkly, relishing the way she trembles lightly. “It’s really not your decision.”

Her eyes flick down to his lips as his tongue peeks out to wet them, distracted. “Whatever the...company...thinks best.”

“If I think that’s you?” Kakashi strokes a thumb over her cheek and he  _ doesn’t  _ want it to affect him as much as it is, but he can’t help the way his breath hitches as her green eyes slide closed with a sigh. “You can’t be so blind as to not catch that,” he murmurs. Tentatively, he brings his other hand to brush an escaped lock of hair behind her ear. “Take a half day with me, Sakura.”

Tension mounts, intoxicating as it spirals between them, before she whispers, “Yes, sir.”

“Kakashi,” he says. “None of that ‘boss’ shit.”

“Kakashi.”

“That’s more like it.” As wind whips sheets of rain against the window, he tips her head up and after a moment of careful consideration, presses his lips to hers. There’s a moment of absolute stillness, then Sakura’s arms come around his neck to drag him down into a  _ proper  _ kiss. He parts his lips with a soft gasp before burying his hand in her hair to angle her how he wants her.

She whimpers against him when his other hand falls to cup her ass, fingers bunching in the material of her pants. “Harder,” she orders him, stumbling backwards until his arm bumps against the wood of his desk. “Come on, Kakashi, you know you want me.”

“Yeah, but not here,” he growls. Her fingers dig into the small of his back to hold him close when he leans back. She is a  _ vision,  _ hair coming undone and lipstick a bit smeared where he’s kissed her, but it’s one he wants to appreciate fully where there’s guaranteed to be no interruptions. “Come home with me.”

“Gladly.”

Clearing his schedule takes the rest of lunch and by the time they’re ready to leave, Sakura’s teasing has him ready to fuck her over the desk with no regard to who might see. She’s fixed her hair and makeup, and he’s stuck hoping that it’s not too obvious what his untucked shirt is hiding. He allows her to leave first after handing her his keys and telling her to make herself comfortable in his car. The minutes that pass between her departure and Kakashi’s do absolutely nothing to quell his wanting, so he makes do with the hastiest goodbye he’s ever bid Shizune as he sneaks into the elevator.

Floor numbers click by all too slowly on his way down. He does what he can to distract himself, everything from messing with his hair to shuffling uncomfortably toward the wall when other people make their way in. They make idle conversation and while normally he’d be fine with that, he catches himself getting snippy with the poor woman telling him about the rain outside. 

Thankfully, she doesn’t seem too perturbed, and he continues on to the garage unscathed. There’s a brief moment of panic when he finds himself lacking keys, but his door opening jerks him back to reality.  _ Sakura.  _

She’s got her hair down and legs splayed, looking at him like he’s everything. “Took you long enough,” she says, a little breathless.

“Had to stop and talk about the weather in the elevator, you know how it g--” He’s barely got the key in the ignition before she grabs his jacket and tugs him across the console for another searing kiss. “Fuck, shut up and drive, got it.” He pulls out in record time, intent on getting home before he has to stop himself from feeling her up in traffic, but much to his irritation he seems to hit every  _ single  _ red light from his office to his apartment. 

By the time they’ve parked, made it up the stairs--there’s no way in hell he’d wait for an elevator, not now--and to his door, Sakura’s calmed down enough to take a breath before following him into the apartment. She wastes no time in tugging off his jacket, his shirt, and she’s halfway to undoing his pants before he stops her with a shaking hand.

“I want you on the bed, not in the hall,” he says. “Take off your shirt.”

“Do it for me,” she retorts, gasping when his hands run rough over her sides. “I spend all day taking care of you, it’s your turn now.” Her smirk morphs into a jaw dropped with pleasure when his fingers find the hard buds of her nipples below her barely-there bra, and Kakashi’s teeth nip at her lip when he drags it into his mouth.

“You’re cute, thinking I can be ordered around like that.”

“Yeah, but I don’t see you complaining.” Sakura yelps in shock when Kakashi bends slightly, only to pull her up so her legs come around his waist and he’s the only thing between her and falling. “Warn me, jeez.”

“There you go with the ordering again,” he murmurs against the warm skin of her neck. “How about I take you and your distracting ass to my bed, and you do it for me before I bend you over and fuck you, hmm?”

Sakura’s head drops to the side, baring her throat for him to lay a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses as she moans. “P-please,” she stammers, nails digging into his shoulders as he makes his way further into the apartment. “God, I want that.”

Kakashi grips her thighs with strong hands when she grinds down on him. “Again,” he orders. She does, and his knees nearly buckle before he reaches his bedroom. Her legs tighten when he fumbles for the doorknob, but she doesn’t show any sign of climbing down before he gruffly bids her  _ “Strip.” _

“Yes, Kakashi.” She makes damn sure he’s watching before tugging at the bow of her collar, letting the strips of bright fabric cascade between her breasts as the top flips open. “You know, sometimes I’ve thought about you coming back from a rough meeting and just tearing my clothes off because you’re so  _ frustrated.” _

Mouth bone-dry, Kakashi struggles to keep a straight face as her finger trails down, down through the valley of her cleavage until it hooks at the bottom of her shirt to bring it over her head. Her bare stomach is milk-white, silky smooth, and he swallows hard when her bra comes off in the next second. “I think Shizune might have something to say about you screaming my name from the office.”

“Big promises, Kakashi,” she says. The way his name rolls off her tongue is  _ beautiful,  _ something he wants to hear again. “Think you can make me scream?”

“I’d love to try. Pants.” Kakashi gestures to her before turning back to rummage through his mess of a bedside drawer for a condom and the bottle of lube it’s been too long since he last used. “Probably could’ve made you scream weeks ago, but y--” He glances back, freezing when he catches sight of her. “You always said no…”

She stands before him, one hand twisting in her hair and the other covering between her thighs. “I’ve had a _very _hard time saying no these last few months,” she says, biting her lip. “You just happened to catch me on the right day today.”

“Yeah, I did,” he says with a soft huff. “On the bed, please. Legs apart. Let me look at you.”

The contrast of her skin against his black bedding is definitely something he’ll remember in nights to come but for now, he settles for shuffling out of his pants and underwear while listening to her gasping inhale when his cock flips up to rest against his stomach. “It’s even prettier in person,” she says, wide-eyed.

In an instant, Kakashi remembers his drunken decision from months ago and the resulting looks she’d sent him in the days after receiving the picture. It’s a conversation for later, though, and he grabs her knees to pull her to the edge as he kneels in front of her. There’ll be time for exploring later.

Now, he just wants his mouth on her.

Her thighs tremble as his breath washes hot over them, lips following to trap the skin and mark her. She wiggles, plants her heels on his bedframe and pushes her hips toward him. “Tease,” she says.

Kakashi cocks at a brow at her, blowing gently at the wetness coating her lips. “Oh, baby, I could do so much worse. Would you like me to?”

“No,” she says. Her back arches off the bed as his fingers stroke over her, rubbing over the heated flesh but never quite in the places he knows will drive her to crying for him.  _ “Fuck,  _ Kakashi, get inside me~”

“You’re usually so patient,” he whispers, loosely fisting his free hand around his cock. “I like it when you beg for me. It’s a nice change of pace.” Staring, memorizing, he circles her entrance with his middle finger before dipping into her wet heat.  _ Fuck  _ if it won’t be the nicest thing he’s felt in a long time, wrapped around his dick. Her breathing hitches, a groan ripping out of her when he licks a wet stripe between her folds.

_ “Again.” _

He hums against her in way of acquiescence. She tastes nearly as good as she looks, spread out on his bed like she’s waiting to be devoured. His lips curl in a smile at her broken whine when he adds a second finger, and then again when he circles her clit with the tip of his tongue. Nose buried in her neatly trimmed hair, he loses himself in the rhythm of her hips as she seeks  _ more, Kakashi, closer~ _

His fingers are a mess, his chin slick with her wetness while her thighs hover by his ears. Sakura’s angelic sounds only serve to stoke the fire in his veins and it’s not until she’s pulling on his hair that he realizes she’s saying his name. “What, Sakura?”

“Can I come?” She’s so polite,  _ demure  _ even, as she looks down at him, and he presses his lips to the inside of her thigh as he tells her of course she can. “You’re so fucking good with your mouth, Kakashi, god.”

Kakashi flushes at the compliment, dipping his head once more to make sure he doesn’t miss a second of the way she feels climbing toward orgasm. It hits her suddenly, her legs drawing up as she clenches tight around his fingers. He wraps an arm around one of her thighs to hold her in place as he continues to work her through it. Her slick coats his tongue, and he can’t think of a single thing he’d rather be doing right now than savoring her taste. 

No, scratch that.

Burying himself inside of her would be a great replacement.

Pink dusts her cheeks when he hauls himself to his feet, swiping his tongue over his chin before wiping a hand across it. “Better than you imagined?”

“Not until you’re in me,” Sakura says. She takes the seconds as he fumbles for the condom to turn onto her hands and knees, wiggling her ass invitingly. “You know you want to.”

“‘Course I do,” Kakashi says. His shoulders droop as he takes himself in hand, head tipping backwards with a breathy moan as he strokes himself twice before crawling behind her on the bed. He hisses softly when his cock makes contact with her folds, warmth enveloping his head as he rocks just the slightest bit into her. 

Sakura reaches back to tangle her fingers with his on her hip. “Ah,” she breathes. “Kakashi…”

Kakashi curls over her back as he sheathes himself completely, his forehead coming to rest between her shoulder blades as she adjusts to his girth. “Sakura,” he mumbles back. He kisses down her spine while he reaches under her, feeling down the line of her stomach until his fingers brush over the bud between her legs. “You good?”

“Move,” she groans into his pillow. “I’ll pin you down and ride you if you don’t.”

He lets out a small laugh. “That wouldn’t be so bad, but--” he grinds into her, drawing out a whine-- “maybe later.” 

“Definitely later.” Sakura rolls her hips, lets her back bow as Kakashi presses in again, and he watches her fingers fist in the blankets when he bottoms out. “Yeah, that’s the spot.”

“Here?” Kakashi bites his lip, holding back his amusement when she grumbles at him. “You look good all spread around me, you know,” he says. “And you’re so wet for me. I love it.” His hands splay over the curve of her ass, spreading her further as he appreciates for a moment before beginning to fuck her the way she’s asking for. 

The same lips that tell him how to go about his day fall open with curses on them, praise dripping sweet as honey while Kakashi’s skin smacks against hers. Sweat beads on his temple and he feels the familiar tension begin to wind in his stomach. He stops, not allowing Sakura time to protest before he guides her up onto her knees, back pressed against his chest and his right hand playing with her chest as he seals his lips over her pulse.

“Fu-oh-mmn, oh,” she moans, winding a hand back to tug on his hair as she works herself toward her second orgasm. “Little harder. Please.”

Kakashi does his best to give her what she needs, hips stuttering to a halt seconds before she begins to come around him again. His cock pulses and though he’s nigh on overstimulated, he remains inside her as they come down. Panting, they slump down to the bed together. There’ll be a definite mark on her neck tomorrow, but they’ll deal with that later. 

For now, he settles for kissing her neck and carding his fingers through her hair.

“Holy shit,” she sighs after a minute. “That was…”

“The best sex you’ve ever had?”

“Hn, so cocky,” Sakura snorts. “Maybe.”

“I’ll take maybe.” Kakashi brushes his lips just below her ear before groaning and rolling away, making his way to the bathroom to rid himself of the condom and clean up. There’s a smile in his eyes that’s not usually there. It doesn’t look half bad. “Hah,” he sighs as he leans over the vanity. “Still got it.”

Sakura’s already tucked herself under the comforter by the time he ventures back out. She’s got one eye peering out at him, the other hidden behind the shoulder she’s got tucked up to her ear. “It’s a lot warmer in your apartment than your office,” she says, patting the bed beside her. “It’s nice.”

Kakashi settles in beside her with a low groan as he pulls her flush against his side. “Cold keeps me focused on something other than your ass,” he says, much to her amusement. “It’s true!”

“Sure, sure,” she chuckles. “I believe you.”

“It’s a very nice ass, you see,” he says, taking on the dry tone of an elderly professor. “Very nicely shaped, pert--”

“Stop,” Sakura says. She smacks his chest and buries her smiling face in the crook of his shoulder as she tosses a leg over his. “There’s a nicer ass in that building, and I look at him all day.”

“I’m hurt, Sakura,” Kakashi jokes. “Can’t go on now…”

“Guess you’ll miss the chance to have me suck you off,” she mumbles sleepily.

“Really?”

“Mm. I’ve got some extra time to make use of today.” When he looks down, she’s got one eye cracked with her cheeks lifted in a smile. “Help me make the most of it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
